A Trust Betrayed
by Gacktosan
Summary: 1x2,3x4,Relena-bash.shonen-ai.AU,OOC-Heero. Duo and Heero's relationship is revealed to Duo's father. Duo freaks and runs off. Heero fixes situation.
1. Discovered

A Trust Betrayed

By Gacktosan

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundamn Wing or any of its characters or places.

Chapter 1: Discovered

  
Heero Yuy was returning from a normal, boring day of work at Preventers headquarters. All the way home, he had this weird feeling like he had done something wrong, or something had happened to Duo. The two had been living together for a few years now, but no one knew except for the Gundam Pilots. The reasons behind this were actually very important, seeing as how Duo's father was a pastor at a prominent local church, and Duo had never told his family about his lifestyle choices. But nevermind these feelings, Heero was home, and could think of nothing better than through to front door and into the arms of his boyfriend. His daydream, however, was extremely short-lived.  
  
Heero walked into the house to find most of his stuff boxed up in the living room. He walked around the house, trying to find out why his stuff was all boxed up, and why Duo was nowhere to be found. His first stop was the kitchen, where Duo could usually be found making food for himself and for his lover. Instead of finding Duo, he found a piece of notebook paper taped to the refigerator. It was written in Duo's handwriting and looked like it had been written at a time when Duo was crying. Anger flooded Heero's emotions as he tried to figure out who in the world could hurt someone as nice and caring as Duo. He didnt have to look to far to find out as he read the note.  
  
Dear Heero;  
  
You're probably wondering why all of you stuff is stacked in the living room like this, and here's the answer. Apparently you told someone about us you shouldn't, because I got a call from my irate father demanding that I return home and explain my sins to him. I know you didn't mean any harm by telling someone your happiness, but it doesn't help to dissipate the sense of betrayal it brings upon me. I went to stay with Hilde on L2 for a few days, and when I return, i would be very pleased to see you and your belongings removed from our house.  
  
---With Much Love---  
  
Duo  
  
A new wave of emotions flooded Heero's senses, this time fear and sadness were included with his anger. As tears welled up in his eyes, he did the only thing he could think of, and that was to go over to Quatre's and Trowa's house and seek their help.  
  
================================================================  
  
Fifteen minutes after he left the house, Heero found himself at the front door of the Winner estates. Quatre came from money, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. When his father died and left him Winner Enterprises, it only served to further increase his wealth. Although Quatre had more money than he could ever hope to use in five of his and Trowa's lifetimes, he was a very humble person.  
  
Before Heero could even knock on the door, Quatre opened it and rushed out to hug his friend. "Heero, I heard about what happened between you and Duo, and I have to say, that even though you betrayed his trust, he is over-reacting."  
  
"Thanks. I still don't know how I betrayed his trust though. I was hoping maybe you guys could help me figure it out."  
  
"Sure. Me and Trowa will be happy to help get you guys together. You know, your guys' happiness effects our happiness also," Quatre said as he and Heero walked into the lavish living room of the house.  
  
"Hello Heero. I heard about what happened and I can only say I'm sorry for the situation you're in. If that happened to me and Quatre, I honestly don't know what I'd do with myself."  
  
"Thanks. I was hoping you guys could help me out with this. And maybe you guys wouldn't mind letting me stay here untill I get things with Duo sorted out?"  
  
"Of course not," Quatre replied. "We would love it if you stayed here. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"  
  
"No, thank you. I think that if I ate or drank anything right now, it would only further upset my stomach."  
  
"Well, suite yourself," said Quatre as he took a seat next to his boyfriend. "Would you mind telling us anything that might have lead to this situation?"  
  
"Sure. Not sure where I might have messed up, but I'll try. I remember us telling you guys about me and Duo. And I remember him telling Hilde, and Wufei telling Sally Po. Une knows about it, but thats because she's my boss and it was kinda inevitable with all the visits Duo would make during my working hours. Other than that, the only personwho might know is..." Heero stopped mid-sentence and went ghostly white. 


	2. Traitor Discovered and Confronted

A Trust Betrayed

By Gacktosan

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, its characters, or its places.

Chapter 2: The Traitor Discovered **and Confronted**

  
  
"Who is it Heero? Who else did you tell?"  
  
"Re...Relena..." Heero managed to choke out as he was left breathless by the recent revelation.  
  
"Relena? How could Relena upset your relationship with Duo. I would like to think she would behappy for you two and give you guys her best wishes."  
  
"I would too. Apparently, the feelings for me never died."  
  
"Wait a second. What feelings? Do you mean to tell me that she liked you?"  
  
"Actually, she was in love with me. Back when I was her bodyguard, and I came out to her, she nearly had a mental breakdown. She sat in her room for 3 days saying things like 'I thought you loved me' and "I thought we'd always be together'. When she came out she told me she accepted me and hoped I found that special someone. Evidently, she lied."  
  
"Well, that answers who it was. But I have a question. What on Earth and the colonies motivated you to tell her something so secret?"  
  
"After that incident, she became what I would consider a sister to me. She would ask my advice on personal issues and would return the favor when I needed it. When I started seeing Duo, I became so happy that she figured out I was seeing someone. She asked who it was, and I told her. I never thought she would betray me like this."  
  
"Seems to me like we should go and have a little heart-to-heart discussion with Miss Peacecraft," said Trowa, speaking for the first time since the conversation had started.  
  
"Good idea honey," replied Quatre, as he lifted up the phone.  
  
"Abdul, please go to the Peacecraft estate and escort Miss Peacecraft here. Tell her I wish to discuss a...financial endeavor with her."  
  
"What was that about," asked Heero.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just send one of the Magaunacs to get her. I should probably have some of them come up and sit in the room. I doubt Relena will react very kindly to what we have to say to her.  
  
================================================================  
  
Twenty minutes later, a shrill voice that sounded somewhat like nails screeching down a chalkboard could be heard.  
  
"My dear Quatre, would you please tell me what this little "financial endeavor" you wanted to talk to me about is, and why it was so important you had to interrupt my beauty sleep?" Relena demanded as she look about the room. Her gaze stopped when she saw Heero "Why, hello Heero? How are things between you and Duo, and what are you doing here? Are you involved in this money scheme of Quatre's?"  
  
"Enough talk Relena. Sit down and we might begin this discussion," said Quatre as one of his servants shoved a chair behind Relena's legs in a rather violent manner. "I find it slightly amusing and highly angering that you would ask such a painful question to Heero, when you obviously know how things are going between him and Duo. Im only going to ask you once, and depending on you answer, will you leave this house alive or dead."  
  
"Quatre...I...I have no idea what you are talking about. And as for killing me, you wouldn't dare to murder one of the highest ranking government officials on Earth."  
  
"Dammit. I already told you. You know how I asking questions twice. Now, you WILL tell me why you had to interfere with Duo and Heero, or Abdul there will not hesitate to remove your arrogant head from your body. You see, he doesn't respond well to people threatening me."  
  
"But, I never threatened you. And I hold fast to my claim that I kno..." before she could finish her sentence, Abdul had picked a sword off the wall and held it to Relena's neck.  
  
"Now, would you mind telling us the truth," Quatre asked.  
  
"F...Fine." Relena chocked out. "I told that Maxwell's father about them because I didn't feel that bitch deserved to be with my darling Heero."  
  
When Relena used the word bitch to describe Duo, Heero went into a full-out rage. Grabbing the sword from Abdul's hands, he applied a little more pressure on Relena's neck, causing a tiny spot of blood to appear. "If you use that language when referring to the one I love again, I will make good on Quatres threat and sever your head from your body right here. Now, tell me why you did it, and tell me how you plan to redeem yourself."  
  
"I already told you. I couldn't stand the thought of him corrupting you further. I know you love me. If it wasn't for his influence we would be together." Heero applied a little more pressure, enlarging the hole in Relena's neck. "Heero...wait...don't. I'll get him back for you. I promise."  
  
"How? And you had better mean it, or I swear on my love for him that you will die."  
  
"I...I'll call his father and tell him the whole thing was a lie. I'll tell him I only did it to get back on a joke he pulled on me during the war. I promise..."  
  
"Fine, do it now."  
  
Apparently, Heero's use of the sword had forced Relena into being docile, for she did as she was ordered and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed the number for Maxwell church and asked to speak with Father Maxwell.  
  
"Father Maxwell? Hello, its Relena Peacecraft. I was just calling to tell you that what I had said about Duo was all a lie. I only said it to get back at him for a joke he pulled on me during the war. I feel really bad about it, and would really like for you to apologize to Duo for me. Where can you find him? I think his house. Hold on, let me ask his friends." She put her hand over the reciever and looked to Heero and Quatre. "Where can I find him?"  
  
"He's staying with Hilde on L2 for the time being." Heero replied.  
  
"Father Maxwell? Yes, you can reach him on L2. I believe he is staying with his friend Hilde. Do you know who that is? Good. Please, send my regards to him. Thank you." Relena said and returned to phone to the reciever.  
  
"Now, may I please go? I did what you asked of me, and would appreciate it if you would cease to play this stupid little game of yours."  
  
"Well, seeing as how I said you leaving alive or dead depended on your answers, I must now decide whether to let you live or die," Quatre replied, somewhat angered. "I think that since you were so unhappy with your life that you decided to interfere with others, you should die. However, since the person whose life you distrubed was Heero, he can make the choice." 


	3. Reunion

A Trust Betrayed

By Gacktosan

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Wing, its characters, or its places.

Chapter 3: Reunion

  
  
"Heero...please...I was only doing what I thought was right...please don't..." screamed Relena.  
  
"Shut up. As for my answer....omae o korosu," he replied. And without any second thought, plunged the sword through Relena's neck with so much force that it went through the other side of the chair.  
  
"Heero!" Quatre exclaimed "I understand killing her, but did you have to ruin my chair?"  
  
"Sorry. But how are we going to deal with this?"  
  
"Simple. I'll just call the police and tell her she attacked me. Of course, the body will have to be moved somewhere, and the chair destroyed, but that will only take a few minutes. I'll have one of my..." Quatre was interrupted by the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello, this is the Winner residence, how can I help you?"  
  
"Quatre! This is Duo, you'll never guess what just happened. My dad just called and told me that Relena had lied to him about me being gay, and that he was sorry for being angry with me like that. He also said that if I was gay, he didn't care."  
  
"Heh. I know. Relena was here just a few seconds ago. We managed to, erm... 'convinced' her to fix what she had done."  
  
"Wait a second, what do you mean by 'we', and I don't exactly like the way you said 'convinced'. You didn't do anything drastic, did you?"  
  
"Well, by 'we' I meant me, Trowa, and Heero. And by 'convince', well, I'll let Heero tell you that one. Hold on a sec."  
  
"Hey Duo," Heero said into the phone.  
  
"Hey Heero. I've missed you so much, and I'm sorry for freaking out like I did, but what did Quatre mean by 'convince'?'  
  
"Well, we managed to get her to tell your father she was lying. But we had to hold a sword to her throat. And we...well, I killed her."  
  
"Oh my god! Did you just say you killed her? Why in the world did you do that?"  
  
"Well, two reasonds. First, she hurt you. And second, J told me I could kill her if I ever found a good reason to."  
  
"Well...I'd say that you had a very good reason to kill her. I have one more question though."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How soon do you want me to come home?"  
  
"Duo no baka" Heero said with a chuckle. "You should already know the answer to that one."  
  
"Haha. Yeah, I just figured I'd make sure. I'm gonna take the next flight out of here. Don't worry about meeting me at the airport or anything, just go home and unpack the rest of your stuff."  
  
"Ok koi. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
================================================================  
  
It was three hours since the incident at Quatre's house. He had called the police and told them what had happened. The police believed his story and let him off without a hook, telling him that he should make sure to keep the criminal alive next time.  
  
Heero had unpacked all of his stuff and returned it to its proper location in the house, and was just getting ready to sit down and do some computer work when he heard a key in the door. He quickly got up and rushed to the door, waiting for his lover's return. Duo had barely managed to get inside before Heero swept him off his feet and carried him into their bedroom.  
  
"Wow. Good to see that my absence hasn't weakned you so much that you can't carry me through the door," Duo said after he finished his kiss with Heero and set his stuff on the bed.  
  
"There was a reason for that. Duo, you might want to sit down on the edge of the bed, because the next thing I have to say is going the startle you a little bit."  
  
"Ok," Duo said as he sat down. He was getting ready to say something else, but was stopped when he saw Heero kneel down and pull something from his pocket.  
  
Heero opened the box and pulled a platinum ring from the box. On the top of the ring was a very large diamond. "Duo Maxwell, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my god! Heero...yes, of course I will!"  
  
Heero quickly placed the ring on Duo's finger and rose to meet his lover's lips in a passionate kiss. "I'm so glad that you finally found the courage to tell your family how you feel. Im also happy that you accept my love."  
  
"Heh heh, no sweat. I'm just happy to have found you Heero. And I'm happy that you love me. Also, mmphh," Duo's sentence was interrupted as Heero proceeded to kiss Duo again.  
  
"Duo, you talk to much."  
  
"Hee-chan...you know I can't help it."  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
"I...I love you too Heero."  
  
==============================Owari============================= 


End file.
